Over a Glass of Wine
by evilqueenofhearts
Summary: With Emma and Killian back in Storybrooke after going back in time Regina's love life is in shambles once again. Emma tries to smooth things over with Regina and gets a bit more than she bargained for. Realizing she has feelings for Regina, Emma has to decide not only what's best for her but also for Henry. (sq&cs)
1. After Granny's

I'm not entirely sure if I'll continue this. I wanted to go further in this first chapter, but I decided to hold back a bit. Any comments are welcome.

* * *

"Aye, I'll see you in the morning," promises Killian as he kisses my forehead. It's just my forehead, but that kiss sends shivers down my spine. It takes everything in me not to tell him to come home with me. Well, not even that. I could settle for ripping his clothes off right here in front of Granny's. Too bad I don't even have the time to think about this. I need to fix things with Regina. Killian and I tell our final goodbyes. Okay, we take a couple of more minutes getting frisky before Henry pops up. Then we go our separate ways.

"Hey, kid. I'm glad things are going to go back to normal around here. I mean, as close to normal as we can get. Are you ready to go? Did you tell Uncle Neal goodnight?" I must admit, 'Uncle Neal' is going to be hard to get used to.

"Yeah, mom. This was fun. I'm happy we're in Storybrooke. This is home."

Henry plans on sleeping at Regina's tonight and I think that's a wonderful idea. She left the party a little early. They can spend some time together and it'll help her keep her mind off of what I did. I never meant for this to happen. Regina has to believe me. I know I wasn't supposed to mess with the past, but this is the last thing I expected. Things are going great with Killian. I finally feel like I'm at home in Storybrooke. Why did I have to mess things up for Henry's other mom? Regina's my partner in raising Henry and I hurt her. She was right. I am exactly like my mother. Ignorantly making mistakes and not thinking of the consequences. I meant well! I'm going to make this right somehow. I've got to. Regina deserves her happy ending too.

I drive Henry over to Regina's house. I think about staying in the car and staring at her beautiful house, but I have to talk to her now. I feel guilty and I want her to listen to me. Was I supposed to let her kill an innocent woman? That's a really stupid question. I can't believe I time traveled and brought a woman back with me.

"Mom, you don't have to get down. I'm not a baby. I can make it to the door in one piece. Zelena's gone now."

"I know, Henry. I just wanted to talk with a Regina for a minute. I'll help you get your stuff," I say as I quickly grab his backpack and push him toward the front door.

Luckily Regina has lights all around her house, because it's dark and quiet outside. A little colder than usual, but I don't mind it. I ring the doorbell and Henry looks at me like I'm crazy. He pulls out a key and unlocks the door. I roll my eyes and smile at him. I forget how far we've come sometimes. Whenever the door opens you can tell Regina is startled to see me. She immediately starts tightening a robe around herself and pushing her hair out of her face. The entire time she's glaring at me, but I see sadness in her eyes not anger. Somehow that's even worse.

"Oh, Henry. I didn't expect you to ring the doorbell. I was just-"

"Mom, I love you and I want to talk, but I'm tired. Can we have an early breakfast and catch up?"

"That sounds like a magnificent plan. Don't forget to brush your teeth before you go to bed though," Regina tells Henry before she pulls him in for a hug. It's obvious how much she's missed him. I know it's not the same thing, but whenever Snow White saw right through me in the Enchanted Forest I thought of Henry and how he didn't even remember that Regina was his mother. She was his mother when I wasn't there. She was his real mom. His memories with me were fake.

Henry gives me one last hug before he runs off to the bathroom leaving me alone with Regina. I shouldn't be nervous since the entire reason I came here was to apologize. I don't expect her to forgive me any time soon I just don't want things to change between us. I open my mouth, but no words come out.

"Listen, Ms. Swan, I understand you were put in a terrible position. You would have felt bad if you had let her die. If you had let me kill like I originally did. I killed her. I was the reason she wasn't alive before. I was the reason…" I can finally tell that Regina has been drinking. I really don't blame her. I was planning on opening a bottle of wine whenever I got home. She's blaming herself for Roland not having a mother. She blaming herself for Robin not having his wife. Regina's angry with herself, not just me. She doesn't seem drunk though. Buzzed a little, but mostly just honest.

"Regina, I-. Look, I'm sorry. I, dammit. Can I have whatever you're having? I need to loosen up a little."

Surprisingly enough I think I see a faint smile, but it could have all been in my head. She nods and waves for me to follow her as she ties her robe up. Regina guides me into the kitchen where she gets me a wine glass so beautiful that I would only use it for decoration. She pours a dark red wine into my glass and brings the bottle into the other room. Regina gestures for me to have a seat opposite her. I absentmindedly obey her as I drink my wine. She fills up her own glass sitting on her reading table next to an open book left upside down as if to save the spot. I can't make out the title, but it looks like it's been well-loved. We sit in silence for a moment as we drink our wine. We hear Henry brush his teeth and he yells goodnight one last time before going to bed.

I quickly finish my glass and I get her to pour me another before I start talking.

"Regina, I know you don't want to hear my side. I can't say that I wouldn't do it again. She was an innocent woman and I don't think she deserved to die. If I can save someone I will."

I immediately regret what I'm saying. Regina looks like I slapped her across the face. She stands up quickly and so do I causing the reading table to fall over. By some miracle our glasses don't break, but then again Regina probably cast a protection spell over all of her dinnerware.

"I understand why you did it! I understand now! You don't have to explain yourself to me! But why do I always suffer? Why do I have to be unhappy for someone else to be happy?"

Without thinking I grab Regina's arm to calm her down. She shoots me a look that I won't dare explain as pure evil. Before I know it she's got ahold of my arm. I throw my arms in the air and I yell, "Regina! I don't want to fight! I just want to be here for you!" I realize I'm being ridiculously loud especially with Henry in the house so I lower my voice. "I know you're going to get through this. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know I'm here for you and so is Henry. You will always have the two of us. I know you've changed, Regina. You have nothing to prove to me. I'm the one that needs to work on gaining your trust back. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I will help fix it. I need for you to be happy, Regina. We're in this together."

I notice that we're still holding onto each other. Regina starts to relax and runs her hands through her hair. What happens next is definitely not what I was expecting. Especially from myself.

I run my own hand through Regina's hair and I rest my hand on her cheek. She's looking into my eyes. We're both breathing heavily. I see so much in her eyes. She's nervous, scared, surprised. I wonder what she can see in my eyes. I catch a glimpse of hope in her eyes and that's all it takes for me. I don't know where this came from, but it wasn't the wine. I kiss her. I kiss Regina Mills. I kiss her and I pull her in tight. I wish I could say that I took my time, but I went straight for her robe.

She starts to pull away and I let her. I can't believe I'm doing this. We stand staring at each other for a minute before she bends over and picks up her reading table and book. She doesn't bother tying her robe back. I start to adjust myself and fix my hair. I'm ready to get the hell out of there and pretend this never happened, but then Regina runs her damn hands through her hair one more time and I can't help myself. I wrap my arms around her and press my mouth onto hers. I kiss her and she kisses me back. I play with her hair and I kiss her neck. I feel her skin underneath her robe. Her skin is even softer than I imagine. She lets out a little moan and it takes everything in me not to play rough. I pick Regina up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I wasn't entirely sure if she was into this, but now I can tell she is. I'm thinking too much. I walk towards the wall and press her up against it. I slowly kiss my way down her neck and I make my way to her chest. I run my hand up her thigh and I lift her leg.


	2. Red

I'm going to alternate pov cause I think I can achieve maximum hotness that way.

* * *

I'm not sure what's gotten into Emma. This is not how I saw my night going. Not realistically anyway. She's taking control. I shouldn't be enjoying this. Emma's kissing my neck and I feel her gently moving her way up my thighs. It's as if she's tracing letters on my legs. I definitely don't mean to, but I shiver. Emma seems to like that. She smiles and the look she gives me can only be described as lustful. She looks like she could just eat me up. Emma bites my neck and I realize that's exactly what she plans to do.

What am I doing? She is ruining my life again, unintentionally, but it still counts. I shouldn't be surrendering to her like this. I love sharing Henry with Emma. He was never a problem, but we're happy as a family now. I can't mess this up. I have to stop. I have to stop Emma from kissing me and slowly reaching for my red panties. I really do.

"Emma, we can't do this," I whisper as I start to pull away. Our faces are so close. I can't say I haven't been this close to her before. I can't say that I haven't memorized every feature of Ms. Swan's face. She takes a step back and looks rather wounded. I wonder what's gotten into me, because all I want to do is kiss her again. Her lips were soft and it is a bit nice to kiss someone without a beard. Why am I thinking so much?

I grab Emma by her hips and I almost kiss her. Our faces are nearly touching. I will take this to my grave, but I want to soak this moment in. Nothing else will ever be quite like this. I move my hand to her cheek. I try to think of things as soft as her skin and as beautiful as her hair. I want to remember every detail. Emma smells as she always does. I soak it in. I soak her in. I breathe in and I kiss her. I kiss Emma Swan. I struggle with her damn jacket. She has layers of clothing, but I think of it as opening a present.

She looks at me and smiles. Her smile makes me feel weird and I have to remind myself this is what having a heart is like. My robe is on the floor. We're standing in front of each other and oddly enough we are both wearing red panties. Not to be crude, but mine are absolutely soaked. Having them on seems pointless. Emma seems to think the same thing. I can tell because she starts to take control again. She reaches for my panties and I let her begin to slide them off. I get more nervous every second. I kiss her faster and faster. I'm actually aching for her to touch me. She lowers herself with my panties. She kisses my stomach and I tangle my hands in her hair. She's kissing my hips whenever she pulls my panties all of the way off. Emma's on her knees in front of me as she unhooks her bra and takes off her own red panties. I'm a little upset because I wanted to undress her myself. She places her hands on my hips and I put my hands back in her hair. There are so many red flags going up, but really I'm just focused on the fact that her red panties are on the floor. Emma Swan is beautiful. Every inch of her. I want to kiss every inch of her. I want to let her know how beautiful she is.

I was expecting it. I mean, she was kissing my hips. I knew it was only a matter of time before she found herself elsewhere. Emma grabs my ass and then she licks my pussy. I was expecting it, but I wasn't expecting it to be like this. My hands tighten in her hair and I feel myself thrust towards her face. I never thought of doing this standing up.

"Ha-haaa-," I try to speak, "Have youuu ever done this BEFORE?"

She shakes her head and she continues. Emma begins to use her hands. I imagine that a woman knows what a woman wants. I start to moan much louder than I should. I start to feel the muscles in my thighs go crazy. I thrust my hips faster and I moan even louder. Emma Swan is about to make me cum in my own.

* * *

I hate the word panties and Regina thinking 'pussy' is funny to me.


End file.
